Swept off My Feet
by BennieWaffles
Summary: One/two-shot. 'I wouldn't say today was completely normal. To my surprise, I sold three more paintings than I did on an average daily basis. Today was not just a normal day, today was a good day. And then, whatever waffle-ass was up there decided to make it a bad day for me.' Definite Clace. Possible lemons in possiblenext chapter. Warning: language. R&R. Rated M. OOC. AU.
**Swept off My Feet**

 **A/N:  
Hi! My therapist advised me to write ****_happy_** **stories when I'm sad, instead of my constant sad ones. Sorry for that. I must seem very depressed.  
At the moment, I am very depressed.  
1\. I am on my period and dying of heavy moodswings.  
2\. I had this pretty depressing experience recently, where I was watching youtube. Everytime there was a black screen, I would flinch and cover my face because I couldn't stand my reflection.  
3\. My girlfriend of only three months broke up with me today. I thought everything was going well, I really ****_really_** **like(d) her. Then she texted me saying that she didn't have feelings for me anymore. I'm still crying.  
So, naturally, I'm going to write a super happy, fluffy Clace oneshot to make me miss my girl even more. Yay. (I am being sort of joking about this so you don't realise that I'm bawling my eyes out while writing this)**

 **PS: I decided to write in first-person for this one. Dunno why. Just felt like it.**

...

…

…

I had a very normal routine for each day of the week. Always the exact same if I could help it—I liked my life organized.

So, after a very normal morning, I walked down the street as I always did, heading to my favorite café: Java Jones.

It was still a five minute walk from where I was then, but I didn't mind. The weather was gorgeous, after all. Gorgeous weather for _me_ meant around 17 degrees (Celsius) with a bright sun.

Everyone seemed to be having a fairly normal day. Couples were walking hand and hand, girls were carrying dozens of bags filled with expensive clothes.

It was a normal day, just like each day was to me.

My thin jacket over my tank-top made it so that I was warm—the perfect temperature.

I had left my bag at my art studio, carrying some loose bills in my bra, my keys in and my phone in my jean pockets.

I wouldn't say today was _completely_ normal. To my surprise, I sold three more paintings than I did on an average daily basis. Today was not just a normal day, today was a _good_ day.

And then, whatever waffle-ass was up there decided to make it a bad day for me.

And then there were people screaming.

I heard gunshots pierce the air, scaring me into an immediate crouch.

After a few seconds of shaking amongst all the crouching people, I straightened my legs like few dared to do.

Something I probably should _not_ have done.

There was a golden blur of masculine _manliness_. I was instantly swept off my feet.

Take that literally. Because that blur of manliness ducked low— _low_ , seeing I am certainly not the tallest person—and slung me over his shoulder swiftly.

I squeaked. Like a squirrel. Like a squirrel that had its butt stuck between two knives held by Chuck Norris. Yes, _that_ squeak.

And then he just kept on running.

More gunshots sounded behind us, making me freeze and realize just what the Hell was happening.

It was a good day, before I was gracefully swept off my feet by a _very_ masculine blur of gold and godliness.

Then I started slapping him where I could.

Then I accidently slapped his godlike ass. Then I continued staring at his ass, because it was _glorious_.

He ran and ran until we got to a more secluded area of the medium sized town of Idris.

He ignored my screaming for him to let me go.

Dickhead.

''Let me go! Let me go or I will shove a buttered waffle stick up your _glorious_ ass!''

 _Wait, what did I just say? Fuck._ His ass was too distracting for me.

He just laughed.

He was being chased by guys with guns and shit and he literally just _stopped_ in the middle of the street to fucking _laugh_.

''Pictures are allowed, turn the flash off, though.'' He said, continuing his previous pace.

''Dickhead.'' I grumbled. I was momentarily forgetting that I was currently being kidnapped by a criminal. Only momentarily, though. After a second or so, I just started screaming again.

''Could you shut up?! I'm not going to hurt you, you know!''

I shut up, then.

''Wait,'' I was certainly startled, ''You are currently _kidnapping_ me, need I remind you? You are my _kidnapper_ , and you just told me you aren't going to hurt me, so I could stop screaming. I also don't want to be _kidnapped_. Knowing you aren't going to hurt me will probably only make me scream _more_.'' I had to point it out. I liked being a smartass.

He chuckled. ''I never said what I would do to you if you continued screaming.''

That dickhead actually had the nerve to hold a gun against my ass!

'' _Dickhead_.'' I scoffed incredulously.

''Okay, okay.'' And he stashed the gun away again.

We were definitely in an almost abandoned part of the town by now, making me feel quite scared.

He slowed his pace to a jog after he checked his watch.

Oh my lord, he had _planned_ this!

''Dickhead!'' I screeched.

''You sure do say that a lot, don't you?'' He mocked.

He started going slower and slower, until he had slowed to a steady walking pace.

I started wiggling my hips, trying to get away from him.

Yeah, yeah, I knew he had a gun, but I was missing coffee.

I really wanted coffee.

To hold me onto his shoulder as I nearly fell off, he placed both his hands on my ass.

''Get your _hands_ off my ass, _pervert!_ '' Closing my hand into a fist, I started pounding it against his back.

He didn't move his hands. Instead, I felt his piercing gaze on my ass.

''You have a _very_ nice ass, you know.'' He said, giving it a gently slap.

Upon realizing that he didn't have my legs in a tight grip anymore, I kicked him where I hoped it hurt.

He groaned in pain, but kept walking.

He begrudgingly removed one of his hands from my ass to hold my legs.

So I started wiggling my hips again.

''Oh my God.'' He groaned, releasing a frustrated sigh.

He whistled a _very_ loud whistle. The kind of whistle I tried to whistle when I was all alone somewhere. I could never nail it.

Like, two seconds after he whistled I heard the engine of a car coming closer.

He _so_ planned this.

''Di—''

''Don't say it, please.''

''—ckhead.''

''You're really frustrating me, you know?''

The engine got closer and closer, evidently here to pick the two of us up. And kidnap me.

Dragging my eyes away from his ass, I tried to see if anyone was around.

Nope, no one.

I screamed, anyway.

I screamed louder and louder when I saw that a white van was approaching.

It was one of those creepy vans in which older men kidnapped little kids to feed them candy until they grew fat and bake them into a pie to eat them. Or rape them or some shit, either one.

One thing I couldn't help but notice is that he was very gentle with me.

I noticed that because he is kidnapping me. _Kidnapping me_.

As the van stopped before us, he threw the doors open and _gently_ laid me down.

Immediately, I tried to escape.

Immediately, he grabbed me by the shoulders—gently—and pushed me back into the van as he crawled in himself.

I finally got to take a look at his face.

His god-like face.

The thing I was most impressed by was his jawline. Damn, that was orgasm-worthy sharp.

Wait, what?

Without me noticing, my hand slipped up and caressed his jawline, noting the slight stubble. I always liked my men with light stubble.

His hair was gold, his eyes were gold, his skin was tan.

''You gorgeous specimen.'' I whispered.

My cheeks immediately turned bright red as I acknowledged that I actually said that.

He just sniggered and took my hand in his.

At first I thought he was going to present a romantic gesture to me, but instead he grabbed my other hand as well and secured them both—gently—with a tie-wrap.

He did the same to my ankles.

It could be seen as a romantic gesture, you know—if you're into that stuff.

''Drive, Alec!''

''On it!'' A very masculine voice replied.

What's up with all the masculinity?

I myself was like an ant compared to them.

And then we drove away.

The golden god was actually nice—and gentle—enough to shove a pillow under my ass and position me so that I sat comfortably. Of course, he lingered a wee bit too long near my ass.

I was ashamed to admit that I really didn't mind.

The next five or ten minutes I sat observing the golden god, and he me.

Out of nowhere he said something: ''You're cute.''

''So why did you kidnap me? Why couldn't you just let me be cute near a café where they have coffee? Couldn't you have waited until _after_ I had my coffee to kidnap me?''

My coffee meant a _lot_ to me.

''1- I freaked out and needed a plan B. 2- You sort of want to hurry when you're being chased by your best friend with three guns on him, not to forget your friends who also have guns. 3- See answer 2.'' He responded.

After that I remained silent for a while. I actually felt guilty for being a whiny ass.

I had to remind myself yet again, I was being _kidnapped_.

''Why where they—'' And then the car hit a bump, causing me to fall over and hit my head against the floor of the van, had the golden god not caught me.

He gently placed me back into my previous position again. _Gently_.

''Idris News: _The Gentle Kidnapper._ '' I mumbled.

He chuckled. ''You're fairly sarcastic/humorous for a person in your situation.''

Why was his laugh _so attractive_. The way his pink lips moved out of the way to show nearly perfect teeth, was it not for the chip in his left incisor.

''That reminds me: why where they chasing you?'' I asked.

He bit his lip. His very kissable lip. I wondered if he was a good kisser.

''My best friend and apparently criminal Sebastian blackmailed me into robbing a bank with his buddies. I saw a way out and ran. No doubt that he's going to manage to get the police to believe that I willingly did it.'' He told, his face morphing into surprise once he realized just what happened to him again.

''Dickhead.'' I mumbled. He met my eyes, quirking one side of his mouth up.

''What's your name?'' He asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

''I'm Clary, Clary Fairchild.'' I held my wrist out, stretching my legs in front of me. He understood my signal, smirking.

He swiftly grabbed a blade from his pocket, cutting the cord holding my wrists together, moving on to my ankles. ''I'm Jace Herondale.''

We remained silent for a while longer, staring at each other. We both noticed the lust and interest we had for each other.

''I'm usually not this forward, but do you want to go out with me after I find a way to stay out of jail—after all this?'' He asked, his eyes strangely hopeful.

''Sure. For now: wanna make out?'' I asked. I'm usually not this forward, either.

He seemed to consider it for a while, before he shrugged and quickly dashed toward me, laying me on the floor of the van with him on top of me.

Alec stared disapprovingly in the mirror, all the while shaking his head.

''How does he do it?'' He muttered.

 **A/N:  
Wauw. Thanks, therapist. Suprisingly, that actually helped. A bit. Okay. I'm crying again.  
I think I'm going to write a second part on this but I'm not sure. If I am, though, it will most definitely contain a lemon. **

**!Let me know if you want me to write another part!**


End file.
